Black Serendipity
by WordRadiation
Summary: After leaving the Black Order temporarily,Cross Marian goes to Konoha to enlist help from some shinobi and get then to temporarily join the Order to fight the Earl.Old and new secrets are dug up,the Heart's host is revealed,and Fate will play it's game.
1. Chapter 1: Connections

**AN: Hey guys! Well this is the D Gray Man/ Naruto Crossover that I wanted to try. It takes place after Cross Marian was shot at the new Black Order Headquarters, so basically after chapter 169. In the Naruto universe, everyone is 17, and the D Gray Man cast is the same age as in the manga. The whole Danzo-Hokage thing is over with and Tsunade has resumed the position as Hokage. This will be a Sakura-centric story. It's a little boring in the beginning, as most intros are, but just keep reading please! It gets better towards the 1/3 mark. Now, on with it.**

**Rating might change as we get deeper into the story**

* * *

Konoha: Hokage's Office

"I'd never thought I'd ever see you again, Cross Marian." The Fifth Hokage stated, folding her hands together in front of her." Every time I see you, it seems as if you need me to heal you after a life threatening wound."

"Well, I have always said that I would be forever in your debt, Lady Tsunade. But I haven't only come here for you to heal me. I have… a request." The man walked to the windows in the Hokage's office and looked out.

"If you weren't such a good friend of Dan's I would have kicked you out by now, but I'm listening."

"The Black Order-"

* * *

**"This is headquarters. Gate 28 is opening at 5:25 pm."**

"Roger. Everything's fine over here. We're heading there as scheduled"

"Um, the gate is located in that church right? Should we disturb them at such an hour?" Miranda Lotto asked nervously as a man opened the door in front of them.

"Good evening exorcists. I am Father Federico. Thanks so much for your hard work." With that, he extended his hand out to Miranda.

"Uh… g-good evening." She replied shakily, and then with more confidence shaking his hand. A confused look crossed Father Federico's face before Allen cut in.

"Miranda, he doesn't want to shake hands, you're supposed to write you secret 8 digit password on his palm." He told her with a smile.

"From now on, for security purposes, you each get a password that changes with each mission for identity checks. It's the only way to go through the gate." Howard Link spoke up from behind Miranda.

"You got a password. Didn't you?" Allen asked from her side.

"Oh-oh, yeah, I did. I'm sorry." She explained embarrassed.

"If you get even one digit wrong in your password, I can't let you go through for security purposes." Father Federico said kindly.

"Uh, well, its 8…3…."

"Miranda! Don't say it out loud!" Allen hurriedly exclaimed. IN the background, Kanda had gotten fed up.

"It's not that secret anymore if you say it out loud!" He scolded. "Now just shut up and write it!"

"Eek! S-sorry!" Miranda was now close to tears.

"Hey, Kanda…" Allen had come face to face with Kanda.

"What, Bean Sprout?"

"How many times have you two fought today?" Link asked in the background while writing in a journal." Jeez, you two are wearing the Rose Cross Symbol, you know. It's the symbol of the Pope's dignity, so you should at least have the decency to-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Link replied to Kanda.

"I said, shut up. I don't give a damn." And with that, Kanda turned to Father Federico and drew the password onto his palm.

"… I'm sorry, it's because of me that Kanda's in such a bad mood…" Miranda apologized.

"No, I think I'm the one that's to blame…" Allen replied, staring off into space with a distant smile.

Miranda watched as he finished drawing the password on Father Federico's palm.

_Flashback_

_"We have evidence that Allen Walker is the host to the 14th's "memories". However, we will keep up the appearance that he is still a member of the Black Order, and he will still continue his job as an exorcist." Malcolm C. Leverrier stared at the small crowd before him. "Furthermore, you are forbidden to speak of this, as the only people that know about this are Central, the Order staff, and the exorcists. The Order needs him right now as the player, and we can't afford to lose any more exorcists, so Central has decided to keep the Noah for the time being. _

_"What...?"_

_ "Allen is…"_

_ "Brother…"_

_ "Is it true?" _

_Komui took over and started to talk "As Commander of the Black Order, I will now assign a standing order to all the exorcists. If Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be deemed as a threat to the Order… you are to…to-" _

_"You are to kill me. But, that won't happen. If the 14th should attack the Order, I will stop him." _

_End Flashback _

"Hey, Miranda, 3 minutes left, so be ready, okay?" Allen shouted over his shoulder.

Once they all walked into the designated room, everything went quiet.

_'Come on Miranda! You're the oldest! You need to be strong and cheer everyone up! ....But, People have only cheered me up; I've never cheered anyone else up before.'_ By now, Miranda was clutching her head in exasperation, Kanda was standing silently sulking, Link was still writing in his journal, and Allen was playing with Timcanpy.

"…I'm hungry." Allen told Miranda.

With a smile, Miranda held out some candy to Allen. "You want some; it might sustain your hunger for a bit…"

Immediately, Allen brightened up. "Yes!!!!"

Once given the candy, he immediately started eating it with a renewed vigor.

_'Uh, did he just cheer up?' _A big sweatdrop appeared on the back of Miranda's head, right before the "door" opened to reveal Roger and Marie.

Once they group was safely back at Headquarters, they were greeted by Lejeune and Johnny.

"Hey you guys! Successful mission?" Lejeune asked.

"Welcome back guys!" Johnny practically screamed.

Allen laughed at their hyperness. "Yeah, thanks guys."

* * *

"Hmm, I see. As always, a part of your Black Order is corrupted, as will always happen in every kind of power. But, what do you want with my shinobi? They're powerful and don't need to be sent to do a babysitter's job of looking after the Black Order." Tsunade stared at Cross.

"The thing is, corruption's not the only problem. We are losing exorcist almost everyday because of akuma that are leveling way too fast. We don't have enough to spare so that they can take them out fast enough before they start leveling to Level Two's. Your shinobi are powerful, strong, and fast. They're just what we need." Marian stared back at Tsunade.

"True. But with Konoha almost entering a war with Otogakure and their allies, I may not be able to spare as many as you need."

"I am willing to pay handsomely, for I know how much you are pulling the strings already, Tsunade. I would require from 3-5 ANBU."

"Hmm, the money you've offered would greatly help Konoha in time of need… Wait here, I'll get Shizune to summon the people that I have in mind."

*~~0~~*

"Sakura-chan! Hey, sorry we're late! Teme here was being slow!" The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja shouted to his female teammate.

Sakura looked up and smiled. She had been waiting at the bridge for her boys to show up so they could have lunch together. Now that Naruto, Sasuke, and she were all ANBU, it was rare to have a get together. Sai had quit ROOT, and joined regular ANBU instead. Today, all were present with their Kakashi and Yamato too.

"It's okay! I just got here myself not too long ago."

The walk to Naruto's favorite ramen stand was uneventful. But right when they arrived, they saw Shizune running towards them.

"Shizune-chan! Why are you in such a hurry?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Sakura…huff… urgent S-class mission… meet in Hokage office… briefing…" Shizune replied, out of breath. "I have to… go… alert others…"

"Oh, alright, I'll go get changed right now." Sakura offered Shizune her glass of water and turned to the boys. "Well, I guess I have to go… catch up some other time?"

Naruto took Sakura up in a bone crushing hug "Okay, Sakura-chan, just be careful, aright?" He let her go.

"Of, course, I always am, Naruto-no-baka." She gave her boys a smile. "Well, see ya!"

Sasuke nodded his head, Sai waved her off with a 'Ugly, good luck.' Kakashi lifted his hand, and Yamato ruffled her elbow-length layered hair. Turning, she jumped onto a roof and dashed off towards her house. After getting changed in the ANBU medic uniform, she dashed to Tsunade's office. Knocking gently, she let herself in.

"Ah, Sakura, you're the last one. Now the mission briefing can begin. Please take all of your masks off. It's alright the client is a trusted friend."

Feeling reassured, the 4 ANBU took off their individual animal masks, except Sakura, who took off her ANBU half mask.

"Alright, Cross. Let me introduce you to the people you will be working with. Squad 3 Captain, Neji Hyuuga, Squad 3 Tactician, Shikamaru Nara, Squad 3 Tracker, Kiba Inuzuka, and Squad 3 Medic, Sakura Haruno. This Squad is the best all rounder Squad, and their teamwork is almost perfect. Each member specializes in their own field of expertise, but can also hold their own. They are ANBU, the elite." Tsunade's gaze switched to Cross. "I trust they will be adequate?"

"Of course, I trust your opinion, Lady Tsunade." He bowed to the Lady Hokage, and turned to the Team of ANBU in front of him. Scanning and memorizing face to name, he thrust Neji a scroll. "I am Cross Marian, a General of the Black Order. I have written everything you need to know on that scroll, including what your mission is, the reason for Innocence, what exorcist are and why we need them, and the enemy's info . I will be leaving before you to give the Order a heads up, so I expect you will use the directions on there to guide you to the place where I will introduce you to the Black Order. Thank you for accepting the mission, I will pay for ay expenses needed to get there, and I will meet you in 2 days time." With one bow towards the ANBU team, and another to Tsunade, Cross Marian took a revolver (not his Innocence, a revolver made by him to travel faster, since he is a sorcerer) out of his jacket, aimed it at the window, and fired. Instead of breaking glass, a portal appeared out of the bullet and he stepped through.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura inquired from behind Kiba.

"I don't know Sakura, don't ask me. Just read the scroll all together, you're to leave tonight." Tsunade rubbed her eyes. "Just get ready by tonight. He said everything should be explained in that scroll right? Well, read it. Now get out of my office." Not having to be told twice, the ANBU team shuffled out.

"Hey, Neji, how about we all meet at my place to discuss the details? And we can figure everything out." Sakura offered.

"I'm up for it." Kiba cut in.

"I'm fine with it, but it's still troublesome though." Shikamaru added.

"Alright Sakura. Let's all head over there now." Neji finally replied after being interrupted 2 times.

**3 Hours Later (Assuming you guys all know about D Gray Man and stuff, so I won't write it. If not, Wikipedia, GO) **

"Oh, wow, I didn't think this mission would be so complicated." Sakura said while collapsing on her couch.

"Maa, it's not that complicated, we just have to do whatever we're told. Basically, we have to 'assist' the Black Order in destroying the Earl, or finding the Heart." Shikamaru replied to Sakura's statement.

"Or more like, we do it for them…" Kiba mumbled.

"It's 5pm now. Let's start getting ready. This mission will be at least a few months, so pack everything essential and nothing extra." Neji announced from the window.

"Hai, Neji-kun. Now all of you get out! I need to shower, pack, and the such!" Sakura said as she shooed them out of her house.

Before leaving, Neji told the group to meet at the Gates at 8pm sharp. They would reach the portal at 12, midnight, and that would take them to a meeting spot where a converted akuma named Kaiko that would meet them and give them further orders.

"Hmm, I wonder if it'll be as eventful as the mission to Cross Academy (my reference to my other story, Obscured Dawn Vampire Knight/ Naruto Crossover :D)."Sakura mused to herself.

*~~~0~~~*

**Konoha Gates: 7:58pm**

"Oh! You're all here already? Am I late?"

"No Sakura, you're actually 2 minutes early, it's just that we all got here earlier." Shikamaru replied from under a tree that he was leaning on.

"Well, then, since everyone's here, why don't we go?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Of course, Shikamaru what's our order going to be this time?" Neji turned to Shikamaru as he said this.

"Alright, Neji up front with his Byakugan, Sakura next, I'll be third, and Kiba and Akamaru will close up from the rear. Let's go." When Shikamaru finished, they were off, in the order assigned to them by the previous.

*~~~0~~~*

**Outskirts of Konoha: 11:47PM**

Four silent figures flew through the trees at a lightning fast pace. Arriving at their destination, they slid to a stop on the dirt ground.

"This is the place. The scroll says there should be another scroll here. We're supposed to open it and activate it. After, we'll be transported to a beach, and across from the beach is our destination." Sakura read off of the scroll.

"Neji, do you think you could use Byakugan to scout it out?" Said nodded.

In mere minutes, Neji had found the scroll and had already started to form the hand signs needed to activate it. "We each need to put a drop of blood in the circle on the scroll, and that'll take us to the beach."

With that done, the foursome waited for midnight to come. Soon after, a blinding light flashed before the ANBU, and a second later, there was nothing left except a few lingering leaves.

*~~~0~~~*

Haha! Done! This was originally longer, but it got TOO long, so I decided to spit it into 2 chapters. It gets better in the next chapter, I promise! Sakura and Winters Zokalo have a little duel! Haha both brute power, wonder how that'll turn out! Review please! Thanks so much!

**_Toodles for now_**

**_LeaveMeInTheDark_**


	2. Chapter 2: Shinobi

**AN: Hey guys! Well this is the D Gray Man/ Naruto Crossover that I wanted to try. It takes place after Cross Marian was shot at the new Black Order Headquarters, so basically after chapter 169. In the Naruto universe, everyone is 17, and the D Gray Man cast is the same age as in the manga. The whole Danzo-Hokage thing is over with and Tsunade has resumed the position as Hokage. This will be a Sakura-centric story. It's a little boring in the beginning, as most intros are, but just keep reading please! It gets better towards the 1/3 mark. Now, on with it.**

**Rating might change as we get deeper into the story**

**EDIT: January 23, 2011**

Nothing big, just a few changes in the fight scene between Zokalo and Sakura. A reviewer pointed out that I was turning Sakura into a MarySue. I re-read it, and realized she was right. Hopefully I evened out her character a bit more.

**

* * *

**

"What the hell, Cross? You disappear for 4 years, come back, get a fatal wound from a shot, disappear again, and now you come back?" Cross didn't even flinch as Bak continued to yell "And you say that you're gotten reinforcements? What is Central going to say about this? They're already suspicious of you and Allen! Do you just want to make it worse!"

"I assure you, it'll be alright, Bak." The General shifted in the chair. "I'm serious this time. I think the shinobi will be a great help to the Order, plus, since they're so strong willed, they might even be compatible with Innocence."

"General, you do know that this is very risky, right?" Komui was never one to be serious, but the situation at hand needed to be handled that way.

"They could very well turn on us and betray us. You're aware of that?"

"Yes, I am, but the shinobi's nature isn't like that. Plus, I'm almost certain that they'll be only help to our already decreasing numbers. I am certain enlisting them was a good choice."

Komui and Bak were speechless considering that the usually laid-back General was so serious.

"General, what if-….We'll see. When are they arriving?" Bak asked, just to break the silence.

"They should be here any minute."

"Then we should get ready." Then, as an afterthought, "I'll call all the exorcists not on missions to come out to the front of the ocean to await them. We can't take any risks, so they'll be there just as a precaution."

"Of course, you might as well call everyone out so they can just meet and evaluate them." Staring out the window, Cross said. "They're almost here."

*~~~0~~~*

"Ugh, owie, that was not pleasant at all."

"Sakura, cut the complaining, girl, we're here." Kiba announced.

"Good, you're all here safe and sound. I'm Kaiko, the converted Akuma. Master said you'd be here."

Sakura took one look at the akuma and immediately squealed. "You're so cute! I didn't expect an akuma to be soo cute!" Afterwards, she hugged it tightly.

"Sakura. Please, remain professional." Turning towards the happy akuma, Neji gave it a look before going on. "What are our next orders?"

"Oh, right. Master said that you'd have to arrange some transportation to get over to the island."

"How far is the island from here?" Shikamaru inquired from the side.

Kaiko looked down, and then back up. "A few miles, Not much, why?"

"Hey, we can go that far on foot! It shouldn't drain our chakra at all, considering our reserves, right?"

Grinning, Kiba replied, "Of course not! And if you get tired Sakura-chan, you can just ride on Akamaru!"

Ignoring Kiba's comment, Sakura continued "Well, let's get on with it! I'm anxious to meet the exorcists!"

"Maa, maa, calm down. They're not much. Sakura."

Neji just sighed in the back. "Well, thank you Kaiko, I think we should be heading off now."

"Alright then, suite yourself."

The shinobi started to pump chakra into their feet, and Sakura had already stepped onto the water.

"Oh, and by the way?"

"Yes?" "You guys better watch your backs."

"Huh?" Kaiko grinned.

"Never mind, good luck!"

"What a weird thing…" Sakura mused out loud before starting to walk on water.

* * *

**"Everyone in Headquarters, please report outside to the front doors. This is not an evacuation. Please proceed outside for further instructions." **

"Eh? Hey Panda, do you know what's happening?"

"No Lavi, now shut up and go to the front doors. And don't call me Panda OR step on my hair!"

*~~~0~~~*

"Marie, Kanda, Chaoji, w-we better hurry up to the front gates then, Y-you can train later, right?" Miranda called nervously.

*~~~0~~~*

"C'mon, Johnny, let's find Allen and go to the front doors."

"Sure thing Lenalee."

* * *

"Up ahead, there's the castle. I think we're almost there. Neji, can you search with your Byakugan if there's anything on the beach?" Shikamaru drawled while slowing his run to a leisure walk.

"God, that was longer than I thought!" Sakura exclaimed "Well, at least we're close now! I'm so excited!"

"Sakura, remain professional, and we should probably put our masks on too."

"God Neji, you're such a bore… Hey, why are people filing out from the front doors?"

While jumping on Akamaru, Kiba started to smile. "They're probably our welcoming committee."

* * *

"Thank you all for cooperating. There are going to be some people that will be coming to assist us in our fight against the Earl. Be cautious though, they might be dangerous. I will ask all the exorcist to come up front with Cross Marian and I. For security purposes, everyone else, please go behind the line of exorcists, and exorcists, get ready to activate your Innocence at any time. They'll be here anytime now, so prepare yourselves." Komui stated.

Everyone was a little stunned at the blunt and unprepared news, but as everyone was starting to follow Komui's orders, Lenalee and Allen had come up behind Komui.

"Brother, what is happening?" Lenalee asked, completely confused.

"Cross Marian brought in unknown reinforcements…" Komui's gaze was far away.

To the right of Komui, Lavi shouted, "Hey, is that them? Why aren't they on a boat?"

With a smack, the Bookman had hit Lavi over the head and turned to Komui. "Are they simply walking on water?"

Before Komui could answer, Cross Marian answered for him. "Yes. They are using what they call chakra to perform this."

_'Lavi, watch carefully. The newcomers might be interesting. Get ready to record everything, alright?'_

_'Sure thing gramps.'_

The Bookman's reply was cut short by a figure in a black cloak and hood reaching the beach. 3 others and a huge white dog were a ways behind the lone figure. Nothing could be distinguished, not even the gender. The hood was obscuring everything, except for a mask.

Silence enveloped the beach. When the other 3 figures dressed in black finally stepped off the water, the groups of front line exorcists were stunned. What kind of people could walk on water?

Suddenly, the first figure started to move. The exorcists held their breath.

The figure reached up and took off the cloak in one pull. What was under it was a surprise to everyone there, stunning them, excluding the shinobi.

A woman with a black and gold half mask stood before them. Her emerald eyes showed mischief beneath the mask. Her feminine but athletic body was clothed in what looked to be a black, tube top tight fitting dress to that went to her fingertips. Over the black dress was a white long spaghetti strap shirt that went to a little bit above the black dress, with fishnet leggings under. At her waist, a crimson obi was tied, and instead of a bow, it was flowing free behind black leather boots went to her calves, while dark red stockings went up to her thighs. The ankle of her boots had a curious leaf looking symbol, along with the left bottom corner of her black dress. A katana was strapped to her back, and she had on short black gloves. But the most surprising thing was the shock of pink hair just gracing the tips of her shoulders.

The exorcists blinked. Pink. Hair. That was even weirder than Allen's white hair. The people behind her made no move to show themselves as she had, and so the girl soon took her mask off too.

Finally summoning up wits to speak, Komui broke the silence. "Hi, um, hello, we welcome you to the Black Order Headquarters. I am Komui, Supervisor of this Branch."

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. Medic of this team," She walked forward, and everyone tensed. But all she did was stick out her hand for Komui to shake. "Very pleased to meet you."

Tentatively, Komui shook hands with the girl. Her smile and aura reminded him of his precious Lenalee, but according to Cross, she was a killer when necessary.

The girl known as Sakura Haruno gasped "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce me team! They aren't as… open as me, so I volunteered to introduce us." She turned halfway, "You guys can take your cloaks off now, and they're not a threat to us!" Sakura called happily.

Kanda, Zokalo, and a few others narrowed their eyes at this comment.

"If you don't mind me asking, Pinky, why do you think we're not a threat? I don't like being called weak." Zokalo spoke with venom in his voice.

Sakura just seemed to ignore it. "Well, considering that my team is the most elite, I'd say you were no match for us, and individually, you'd probably be no problem either.

"Is a weak little medic trying to challenge me?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at this. "If you call me weak again, I will be forced to prove to you my worth." She smiled "And if you've been a good opponent, I'd heal you at the end, but if you were just bluffing about your power, I'd just let you lie in pain."

Lenalee, Allen and Lavi blanched. Such a petite, fragile little, girl had such a sadist side. With a roar, Zokalo Winters, the General, activated his Innocence and leapt at Sakura. Her laughter tinkling like bells, Sakura dodged and threw a kick at Zokalo without a second thought. Skidding to a stop right before the water he shouted two words.

"Madness: Activate!" Two rapid spinning spiked rings formed at his shoulders, creating a massive buzz saw.

"What? General! Stop this, now's not a time to be fighting!" Cloud Nyne shouted over the buzz.

"Cloud, once Zokalo has started, he shouldn't be stopped." Tiedoll warned.

"Plus, it will be a good judge on how strong these people are, that they think we are not a threat." Kanda scoffed in his arrogant manner.

General Zokalo had started to charge at the petite girl, and she ran straight back at him. Before they could clash, however, Sakura launched a punch to the ground, with only a little bit of chakra. Still, that little bit managed to upset a large chuck on the ground.

The General jumped up and dodged the wayward chunk of ground, but with a grin on his face.

"So you're a close-range fighter too, huh? Impressive for such a little girl. But you haven't gotten a taste of me Madness yet." The grin on Zokalo's face was appreciative, but deadly.

Again, they ran at each other, avoiding the random jutting rocks. This time though, Sakura had no intentions of avoiding or stopping the attack, she was ready to meet it head on. Sprinting towards each other, Zokalo let out a battle cry, and Sakura's eyes narrowed. Clashing, the momentum of their combined stops had aroused a dust cloud around the two vicious fighters.

Everyone watched as the dust particles started to settle. The scene before them was not what they were expecting though. Instead of Sakura being ripped to shreds, or heavily wounded, the two were facing each other with Sakura's arms being pierced by spikes on Zokalo's Madness. Her arms were steady as she held the two enormous blades, one in each hand. Blood was pouring down her arms, and to the ground. Zokalo's eyes wided a fraction in disbelief.

"I'm not **that** weak, huh? Or, I just have a big tolerance for pain." She grimaced. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though…."

The General immediately stopped his Innocence, therefore preventing and more damage to be inflicted upon the girl.

"This will hopefully prove to you not to underestimate any one of us. As you can see, even I am able to hold my own in a fight." The wind shifted and her hair blew with it. The red obi flapped in the wind.

Sakura grinned slightly. "Just think of what my comrades can do."

Blood was still coursing down her hands and arms to finally drip to the ground. Nurse had pushed to the front while pulling a roll of bandages out of her apron.

"Dear, let me patch up your hands." Although she was terrified of the young girl, she seemed normal, from the introduction with Komui.

"No, it's alright, I can heal myself. What kind of medic would I be if I couldn't heal such a simple wound?" She stated as green chakra started to emit from her hands. Within minutes, her arms and hands held no gashes, or even any little scratches. Her skin was as smooth and as pale as porcelain. "As you can see, my healing abilities are of higher rate than a normal doctor's. I think I may be of use, if any of you receive life threatening wounds."

Turning towards her forgotten comrades, she spoke "Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, take off your cloaks and masks, I think we've proven our worth. The three silent figures dropped their cloaks and slipped their masks to the side. Akamaru walked out from behind the three and sat by Kiba's feet.

"A-are you human?" Lenalee timidly asked the pretty pink haired girl.

Sakura shifted her attention from her teamates to Lenalee.

"Yes, but in a different way than you. We are shinobi."

* * *

Haha! Done! This was originally longer, but it got TOO long, so I decided to spit it into 2 chapters. It gets better in the next chapter, I promise! Sakura and Winters Zokalo have a little duel! Haha both brute power, wonder how that'll turn out! Review please! Thanks so much!

**_Toodles for now_**

**_.0  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: CROW Revised

EDIT: Janurary 23, 2011

Just some minor editing. and I'll probably post a short chapter. ^o^

Sorry for being such a terrible updater, guys!

((REVISED: 8/1910))

Sooooooo, most of you proabably think I'm dead, right? Well, I had totally forgot about Fanfiction until someone kindly emailed me and asked me to start writing again. and...i felt uber guilty. So sorry guys! But, the 's Write or Die helped...kinda. But here it is. And I'm uber sorry!

Also, IMPORTANT: I feel like the timeline in my story is really draggin, with all that is going on in the manga right now. ARE YOU GUYS READING IT MONTHLY? IF NOT, I DISOWN YOU. But yeah, epically confusing, but utterly amazing nonetheless, right? So basically, I feel like I need to speed things up a bit, so I might just delete this story, start a new Man/Naruto crossover, but at a later time in the timeline, or I might just skip ahead a couple of manga chapters (a couple, or a lot, depending on where I want to place it) cause you guys that read it are, I'm guessing know what I'm talking about. Also, I realized that my plot timing was so off. I started it AFTER cross marian was shot, but the leaf of revival is like...one of the earliest missions IN man. So...major whoops on my part. So...I will be starting this new chapter after Malcolm recieves word that that a fragment of an Akuma egg has made it's way to the North American branch.

TO SUMMARIZE: I deleted the Leaf of Revival Chapter, and I have revised the end of this chapter. You should read this whole chapter again (starting from Kiba and Sakura's conversation (after Sakura made Allen swallow the pill, that's where I have changed it.) But if you're a new reader, feel free to read the whole thing =]

**AN: Back! I really LOVE Man. Hey, if I put this fic in the Naruto category, do you think more people will stumble on it instead of the Man/Naruto category? Readers, please review with how you stumbled upon this story, please.**

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE: Since the manga is coming out again August 17th, I'm gonna wait until it comes out, and i read it before making any BIG advances in the plot. So, for missions, I'm gonna use the ANIME fillers (which are NOT in the manga) as missions that Sakura and the gang are going on. This story follows the manga timeline, so technically, there are no filler missions, so perfect. Send me a message if you don't get what I'm saying, or better yet, leave it in a review!**

**Reviwers/Favorites/Story Alert:  
**yuchi1994,Syrena Li,heaven's blade,cherryblossoms1987,Kyuu Namikaze,AnImEwIlLRuLe,Sakra-chan,Psycho-Panda-Chan,

Message to Sakra-chan: I saw on your profile that you're a die hard Allen/Lenalee fan. This story is a Sakura/Allen, Kanda, Lavi kinda thing,ya know? So, can you handle Sakura being with Allen? ^^ Like i noticed you were a DIE HARD fan.

**_A little bit of Allen/Sakura and Lavi/Sakura, just a little_  
**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_Turning towards her forgotten comrades, she spoke "Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, take off your cloaks and masks, I think we've proven our worth. The three silent figures dropped their cloaks and slipped their masks to the side. Akamaru walked out from behind the three and sat by Kiba's feet._

_"A-are you human?" Lenalee timidly asked the pretty pink haired girl._

_Sakura shifted her attention from her teamates to Lenalee._

_"Yes, but in a different way than you. We are shinobi."_

_

* * *

_

The field was quiet. The three male shinobi all walked until they were standing in a line, facing the exorcists.

Neji was facing Kanda, Kiba was facing Lavi, Sakura was facing Komui, and Shikamaru was facing Cross Marian.

Sakura spoke, hoping to break the tense silence. "We were hired to assist the," Here she paused, to look momentarily at Cross Marian and then shifted her gaze back to Komui "Black Order. By our shinobi code, we are bound to help you in any way you ask of us, as long as it does not invole harming Konoha, our home in any way." Several of the exoricists relaxed slightly, but tensed again, when Neji started to speak.

"We, as duty-filled shinobiwill even put down our lives, if needed."

This time, Kiba spoke "As shinobi, we must be prepared to die, at any moment, and for any sacrifice."

Thinking '_what a drag'_ Shikamaru verbally added,"That is the duty of a shinobi on a mission."

When Shikamaru had finished speaking, all four shinobi bowed low, to show a sign of respect, and even Akamaru momentarily bobbed his head down. When they had all returned to their upright positions, Kiba broke out into one of his famous grins.

"Now, since the formal stuff is over, let's get acquainted, eh?"

Sakura turned her head at him, half mortified, and half about to laugh." Kiba!" she exclaimed, not knowing whether to crack up, or smack him.

Seeing the youngsters really acting their age, Komui dropped his guard and motioned for the exorcists and the group behind him that they were safe. Turning towards the shinobi, he gave small quirk of the lips and agreed with Kiba's statement.

"I agree, let's proceed to the cafeteria, shall we?

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Sakura had scoted out her group members at different tables in the cafeteria while nodding at what Lenalee was saying. Fully turning towards the girl in front off her, she noticed that she had pretty dark greenish blue colored hair that was straight and went to her chin. Sakura unconsiously twirled some of her pink pinned hair on her finger. She and Lenalee had become fast friends after the... interesting introduction. She had also met the Science Department and had wowed then with her knowledge of many chemicals that Tsunade made her memorise in order to counter poisons. Jerry (the cook) had taken a liking to her when she showed him many new recipies of ramen (**Sakura: **Naruto is seriously rubbing off on me) and some other new foods from Konoha.

"So Sakura-chan," _'Wonder when it became Sakura-chan instea of -san'_ "Will you be going on missions with us?" Lenalee inquired from across the table.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, finger still twisting in her hair. "Hmm, I hope so. I mean, I really hope you guys trust me enough to send me with you guys..."

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I"d love to have you on my team!" Lavi interupted from behind, slinging an arm around Sakura's small shoulders. "But I do wonder what your companions can do"

Laughing, and shrugging at the same time, Sakura could do nothing to get out of Lavi's firm hold of her. "I think you exorcists should test us out, don't you think? I mean, all of us at the same time, against I'd say, 5 of you exorcists at the least." She leaned her elbows on the wooden tables."If you can handle us that is." An indistinguishable gleam shone in her emerald eyes.

"I don't think you'd be much of a problem for us." A cold voice sounded from behind Sakura.

She turned. Standing behind her was Kanda, who Lenalee had pointed out to her while thay were chatting. Not long after, a boy with curious white hair, who Lenalee dubbed was Allen Walker, decided to join the group.

"Ahh, Kanda, don't be like that. You should be more polite to the newcomers." Allen turned to the attractive pinkette "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Allen Walker. Cross Marian's apprentice."

"I know." Was Sakura's smug reply. "Lenalee told me EVERYTHING. I mean," At this she turned to the previous. "You're almost worse than my best friend at home, Ino, the Barbie doll. Imagine that." She threw one of her blinding smiles to Lenalee, who just smiled back.

"So Sakura-chan, since I told you EVERYTHING about everyone, even their backgrounds, what about you?"

"Yeah, why don'y you ignore Kanda and tell us something about you?" Lavi grinned cheekily at Allen as her sat down on the other side of Sakura. Kanda sat on the table by Lavi, interested to hear the past of the stange girl that could defeat Zokalo.

"Well, where to start? Umm, I'm 16, I hate being caled Pinky and Cherry-chan, Love cooking and healing people. I am a medic, kunoichi, field medic, and close-range fighter."

"What about your family, Sakura-san?" Allen politely asked from her left.

"No need to be so formal Allen-kun, just drop the honorfic. And my family...they were...murdered when I was 15. I live independently now. My mother and father were civilians, so they couldn't defend themselves, when the all-out attack on Konoha happened. The whole village was practically destroyed,but most of the villagers were evacuated, thank goodness, but my parents were some of the few that were not. Konoha is still in the process trying to rebuild itself..." Sakura found that a few tears had rolled down her cheek."Oh, I didn't know I had started crying. Ha, I haven't done it in a while.

Lenalee's eyes softened as she handed her a napkin.

"Ninja should not show emotion on a mission." Sakura scoffed." I don't even know why I'm crying. They shunned me when I reached jounin rank." Sakura looked down." But they are my parents."

Lenalee came around to Sakura's side of the table, scooted Lavi over, and sat down. "Do you miss them?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yes, I do." Sakura lifted her head and gave Lenalee a heart-breaking smile. "But now I have another family. Completely different, but a family nonetheless." At this, she looked at her Team. "Konoha, and all of it's inhabitants, are my family now. I live, fight, and love for her."

She turned to the exorcists around her. "Hmm, dwelling on the past is not going to get any work done. Anyone wanna show me where the training grounds are? I wanna work off some steam." Sakura said while standing up.

Kanda stood up with her and gave her a smirk."Gladly."

* * *

_1 week later:_

"I can't _believe_ they still won't send me on a mission with you guys! Do they still not trust me? I've been here for a week, and all I've done is heal people. I was _born _for action! I neeeeeed a mission." Sakura pouted while walking with Lavi to the infirmary, where Allen had been staying since his last mission.

"I don't think _they _don't trust you, I think it's Leverrier and his pathetic committee that don't want you guys here." Lavi replied, while putting his hands behind his head.

"The fact I don't get is, why do they send the guys in my team on missions with the exorcists, but not _me_?"

Lavi looked at the pink haired girl and gave her a blank look. "Don't you remember when you first came? You were damn scary."

Sakura playfully glared at Lavi, and semi-tackled him. Over the week, since she was not assigned any missions, she had bonded with many of the exorcists at the Headquarters. She had even begun to get Kanda to talk to her, even if they would only exchange insults, but that was a feat itself.

"Well, we're here, thanks for walking me, Lavi." Sakura turned around to face the redhead. She realized that he was at least a head taller than her, and remembered that even Lenalee was at least a couple of inches taller. _'Damn my shortness.'_

"It's no problem, I was heading over to the library anyway to meet with Panda... Sakura. You're staring off into space again." Seriously, this girl was always thinking about something. The exact opposite of him. _'Opposites attract...'_

Sakura blinked twice and came out of her reverie "Oh, sorry, but I was listening too... Yeah, it's still sweet of you though." With that, she went on her tip toes and pecked Lavi's cheek. She smiled. "See you?"

Lavi felt the tiniest of flushes start to creep up his neck. "Y-yeah. See ya." And with that, he started to walk again

_'Nice guy. Reminds me of Naruto.'_

_**'Cept that he's a lot hotter.'**_

_'Inner! Stop, we're not here to oogle mancandy... well, you might be, but I'm here to examine Allen.'_

_**'Whatever, I can always watch Allen, when you have to ask him to take his shirt off.'**_

_'You're such a perv'_

_**'Says the Outer'**_

Fighting the urge to smack herself, she walked into the room to find Nurse already bandaging Allen.

"Hey! How's the old gramps?" Sakura teased lightly.

"I"m not old. And I'm fine. You're a really great medic, Sakura.I was only in here for a day, and I'm almost healed" Allen replied, shifting to sit up on the bed, with his legs hanging off. By then, Nurse had finished bandaging his arm and was writing things down on a clipboard.

"I'll let you handle this, Sakura-chan." The kind woman stated, as she passed Sakura the clipboard she was previously writing on. "I've got to run some errands, so I trust you'll be fine?"

"Absolutely." She replied absentmindely.

After hearing Sakura's answer, she walked out the door, and gently closed it. Sakura looked up from the clipboard to catch Allen staring at her. When she caught his eye, he smiled like a little boy caught with stolen candy. She smiled inwardly and set the clipboard down.

"Alright. I"m gonna check you over once more, and then I'll sign your release forms, and you'll be ready to go!" She chirped as she stepped closer to the bed." I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off so I can hear your heartbeat."

Allen obeyed , and took off the black sleeveless shirt. Good thing Sakura had put the clipboard down, or else she would've dropped it. Allen had always looked too skinny to her under the uniform, but now Sakura realized that it was all lean muscle. Also, good thing she had been working with male shinobi all her life, or else she would've been drooling. She was just a little surprised, that's all. Surprised. Gathering her wits, she proceeded with the normal checkup routine. Once she finished with the body checkup, Sakura took his temperature. Discovering it was a little higher than normal, she went to a cupboard and brought out a white bottle

"Allen-kun, your temperature is a little high, so I'm just gonna ask you to swallow this please."

"No."

Sakura was surprised hearing the blunt andwer from a so-far cooperative Allen."What?"

"I said no. I hate swallowing pills, and I'm feeling fine." He huffed from his position from the bed.

"Allen-kun, you've been so good this far, I suggest we keep it that way."

"No. I"m not swallowing anything."

Sakura sighed. She had dealt with men like this. Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and many others. Too stubborn to do something so simple."If you're not going to cooperate, I'm going to have to force you, Allen, and I don't enjoy that." She warned while stepping closer, and popping the green lid off and dumping a single small blue pill on her hand.

"Sakura-chan, I told you, I"m fine. It'll go away soon."

"Why are you so anxious to leave? Are you meeting a secret girlfriend behind my back?" Sakura teased.

Allen flushed slightly. "NO. I"m meeting Kanda, Lavi and Neji in an hour for training. I need to go eat and get ready." At this time, he had already started to stand up, but Sakura's small figure blocked him from doing so.

She pushed his back on the bed with one hand, and the other still holding the pill. "You've forced me to do this, Allen-kun. You've brought it upon yourself."

Sakura reached over Allen's neck and applied slight pressure to a sensitive spot there. Immediately, Allen realized that he couldn't move anything except his facial muscles.

"Er. Sakura...?"

Without answering, Sakura pried his mouth open, stuck the pill in and practically poured water down his throat. For Allen, it was either swallow the water, and the pill, or choke to death. He chose the former.

She smiled a eye crinkling smile worthy of Kakashi and said, "Now that you've been forced to swallow your pill, you can go get ready." She turned away and scribbled more things on the clipboard and looked to the bed. Allen was still there, waiting to be un-paralyzed.

"Oh, haha, Sorry. I was too caught up updating your medic files." She walked over and sat by him. "Sorry I had to do that to you." She giggled and pressed another place along his neck opposite to the previous area. "As long as you swallow your pills next, time, I won't have to do it again!" After finishing, she stood up, ruffled his hair, and started to walk out the door. "Just leave the room when you feel like it, nobody's rushing you." And with that, she was gone.

Allen sat there for a few more seconds before Timcampy landed on Allen's head.

"Timcampy! There you are! I've been looking for you. Come on, let's head to my room to get rea-" Before Allen could finish the sentence, Timcampy had decided to re-project the scene that happened before. It started to fly away, and Allen finally realizing the mayhem and embarassment Timcampy could cause to him, started to chase after is.

"Damnitttt!"

* * *

"You really did that, Sakura?" Kiba asked at the cafeteria, almost bursting into laughter.

Sakura shrugged. "He wouldn't swallow his pill, so I helped him. Hey, don't make fun of Allen-kun, I had paralyze you too, if you remember."

"Yeah, you just have no patience for anything." He joked, with Akamaru barking his agreement.

Sakura glared at the dog and muttered a _'traitor'_ to the dog. "Says the one who can rival Naruto for not being able to sit still!" She turned to give him a glare.

At this time, Lenalee had run up to the duo, panting. "Have you two seen the new recruits? Everyone's been talking about them!"

Sakura and Kiba looked at each other, confused. "No, we haven't. I'd have thought that after we came in, we wouldn't have new recruits for a while." Sakura answered the short haired girl. After Sakura finished her sentence, Kiba cut in. "Are they as freaky as us?" Kiba joked.

Just as Kiba finished his sentence, Allen flew into the table they were sitting at, causing everything on it to crash to the floor, and a huge crack forming through the table.

"We don't respond well to Innocence, as you can see." Everyone in the cafeteria looked to the speaker. He was surrounded by 4 other people, all having curious features.

Immediately, Sakura stepped over the debris over to Allen, checking if he had any major injuries. "Was it necessary to fling him half way across the cafeteria?" Allen slowly got up with Sakura's help, shaking his head slightly. Seeing that he was overall fine, she handed him to Kiba, and started to walk towards the strangers. "There are other means of communication, other than brute force, and to a comrade, too." She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to one side in front of the strange group.

"I wasn't the one who responded that way, it was my body." The 'leader' explained. Sakura was just about to retort when Komui stepped in, stopping a potential argument. "I"m sure that Madarao didn't mean anything by it. Sakura, would you please escort Allen to the infirmary, to give him a checkup?"

"He's absolutely fine. I checked him over right after he _crashed_ into the table. But right now, I just want an explanation as to why you decide to barge in here and injure members of the Black Cross, even though we're on the same side." She knew she was just being stubborn now, but Sakura Haruno was stubborn as a mule, and she wanted an answer.

The girl in the group stepped up and talked this time. "It was an accident, our bodies do not...agree with the Innocence that Allen Walker, and the other exorcists possess. Now, if you would please, we must meet with some of the Higher Ups for a meeting."

Sakura looked at the girl, who was much more pleasant than the man, and decided she would get some answers from her. Deciding to be the polite one, she changed her stance into a much more casual one and uncrossed her arms. She offered the girl her hand in a handshake. "My name is Sakura Haruno, ANBU of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The girl responded with a similar gesture, introducing herself too. "My name is Tevak, from CROW. And these are Tokusa, Kiredori, Koushi, and my brother Madarao." Gesturing to each one as she said their names.

_'Mental Note: The one who sassed me and roughed up Allen is Madarao.'_ Accepting this introduction, she stepped aside and nodded to the group. They followed Komui through the doors, to who knows where. When Madarao passed, she shot him an unreadable look.

Neji appeared behind Sakura, and put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you think of them?" His pearly white eyes watched the curious group leave.

"The female seems nice enough, but I still don't trust them. What kind of exorcist doesn't cooperate well with Innocence? And they don't look like Finders, their abilities are too advanced for that." Sakura looked over to her right as Shikamaru and Kiba approached them.

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with Sakura. "I don't know who or what they are yet, but I say, keep an eye on them"

"I agree." The group of ninja stood at one end of the cafeteria as the group of CROW agents passed through the door on the other side.

* * *

**_AHHH! You're going to hate meeeeee_**

I"m sorry! I have to say that I haven't even started on Obscured Dawn's new chapter yet! I'm soooo sorrry! I"ll try to start it as soon as I can! I'm just so hyped up for the D Gray Man new release on August 17th! I'll probably cool down after it is released, so I hope to have the chapter done and posted by the end of August!

Sigh, my birthday FINALLY almost here!

Well, **Read and Review**. Expect the next chapter SOON.

_**Toodles for now,**_

_**.0**_

((REVISED 8/10/10))

Anyone confused? I hope not =/ If you are, just ask the question in a review, and Oh, Don't forget my lovelies! To encourage me to write, please shoot me a review, even if it is just a 3 send it anyways, you'd be surprised at how a review can encourage me to write 3

_**Toodles for now!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Summary: After disappearing from the Black Order, Cross Marian goes to Konoha to enlist help from the shinobi to temporarily join the Order to help fight the Earl. The Host is revealed, and the Holy War begins.

* * *

**Confrontation**

_Black Serendipity: Chapter 4_

_Warning: Slight gore in this chapter.  
_

* * *

"Er...Lenalee? Was that in the mission description?" Sakura blanched as she caught sight of a Level 3 Akuma for the first time.

Sakura dropped to the floor and swung around on one foot in order to keep the Level 2 Akuma from getting too close. She backed up until she came back to back with Lenalee. The two girls had gotten close after a few missions together. They had many things in common, but most of all, they worked well with each other.

"Lenalee, tell the others to take cover!"

At the same time Lenalee lifted off the ground in the air, Sakura pulled out a scroll that TenTen had given her a while back. It was a basic form of the Weapon Mistress' Rising Twin Dragons. She knew that only Innocence could completely destroy an Akuma and bring it to peace, but no one ever said she couldn't weaken it to make the exorcists' jobs easier.

Using the advantage of being in the air, Lenalee got the warning out fairly quickly. The group of exorcists consisting of Lenalee, Allen and their trusty Finder Michel moved to take cover in the rubble of a once proud and tall building.

Sakura opened the scrolls, bit her thumb to draw blood and smeared it on. She placed them on either side of her and jumped the same time the scrolls started to form ribbons around her. Once she reached a height so high that everything below became little dots, the weapons started appearing. Grabbing them quickly, she aimed and threw them as soon as they came in contact with her hands. Twirling every which way to reach every weapon that appeared, she didn't even notice that after less than a minute of her shower of weapons, the Akuma had weakened enough to be brought down.

"Sakura! That's enough!" came Allen's voice as she was pulled out of her concentration.

Stopping abruptly, she free-falled down and caught herself right before she hit the hard concrete. Meanwhile, Allen had activated his Innocence and with Lenalee they brought down the particularly persistent Level 2.

"Rest in Peace." Sakura murmured quietly, not noticing a Level 1 Akuma coming at her from behind.

"Your fight's not over yet!" a cheerful voice sounded through the battlefield.

Spinning around, Sakura cursed at not being more aware of her surroundings. She dropped down backwards, bending her legs so that her back came in contact with the ground and stabbed the Akuma with her katana before it could hit her with it's disease-spreading weapon. Seeing Sakura's situation, Lenalee sprinted and used her momentum to sidekick the Akuma with her Innocence laced boots, effectively releasing it's soul.

Allen walked to the duo and helped Sakura up from her awkward position on the ground. She accepted his hand and looked up with a mixture of confusion, suspicion and a hint of gratefulness from which the direction of the voice came from. The last emotion soon turned to hate in her beryl eyes once she took in the appearance of the anonymous voice.

A gray complexion, dark hair and the tell-tale seven crosses across the forehead.

Noah.

A small figured, innocent looking little girl Noah. But she wasn't alone. Next to her was another one. Though he was almost the opposite of his companion. The definition of tall, dark and handsome, _and_ he had long hair. Sakura liked men with long hair.

_'What a shame,'_ Inner thought while Sakura steadied her slightly shaking hands. _'that we'll eventually have to pummel his pretty face in.'_

A mission to collect the Innocence from a ghost-town near the Black Order Headquarters turned disastrous when a Level 3 Akuma and 2 of it's Level 2 lackeys made an unexpected appearance. They didn't appear until the trio of exorcists were finished with the small band of Level 1s, but nonetheless, the resulting battle took a toll of each of them.

Allen's uniform was mostly ripped off, save for the clothes he wore under it, and his non-Innocence arm was rendered almost useless. Lenalee's hair was soaked with blood, some her own, some her teammates, and had bruises forming over her legs from where the Akuma had grabbed her. Overall, she was the one in the best shape. Sakura had a huge gash on the side of her head, was bleeding profusely from many cuts, and was sure she was going to faint from blood loss any time soon. Michel had been safely hidden from most of the battle, being helpful in distracting the Akuma sometimes, but still sustained some injuries. At the moment, being the logical Finder that he was, he hid behind a slab of rock and tried to contact the Black Order Headquarters.

The female Noah bent slightly at the waist from the air, seemingly standing on thin air, to glance at the kunoichi. Placing a hand under her chin and the other one on her waist, her face shifted into one of curious delight.

"The Earl told me about you!" she announced gleefully. "He said you were shi-shino-"

"Shinobi" the other one supplied for her with a smirk on his face.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and leaned slightly on Allen's good side so she didn't topple over. "And how would you know _so _much about me?" her voice was sarcastic.

Totally ignoring the medic-nin's question, the Noah chirped in a voice too innocent for the person it belonged to "I'm Road Kamelot." she informed as she twirled around in the air. "And you're going to be my new friend."

Sakura blanched and tensed. This didn't look good. All 3 were greatly weakened by the previous fight and she only prayed that Michel would succeed in contacting Komui to request backup. Before Sakura could reply, Road tackled Sakura away from Allen and pinned her to a tree. The other Noah dropped close to Allen and Lenalee and placed a warning hand on their shoulders. Both tensed, but submitted for now because there was nothing they could do. Although it appeared that they had given up, each was formulating a plan to try and get out of the situation.

Road produced a long metal nail about six inches from her sleeve. Sakura started to struggle before a chilling voice informed her to stay still or else her two teammates were done for. The pinkette could do nothing but release a sharp cry as the nail pierced her hands up above her head, effectively pinning her to the tree. Road took a finger, wiped it in Sakura's blood and proceeded to draw things on the other girl's cheek.

"You're so pretty, Sakura-onee-chan. Especially with the color red, it suits you." Road cooed as she spelled out her name with the blood. Turning to face her companion, she asked, "Can we take her back with us, Tyki?"

Tyki sighed, amused. "I don't think the Earl would like that." he paused a moment. "And neither will her little friends that are coming for backup."

Hearing this, Sakura lifted her head and glared. She sucked in a breathe and ripped her hands out of the nail with a grimace and tried to punch Road with her chakra-enhanced fist. Lenalee and Allen both moved the same time to escape their captor. They jumped to where Sakura was (barely) standing.

Road dodged that attack by Sakura and jumped back to the side of Tyki. "Feisty one, isn't she?" Tyki asked his niece with a hand under his chin. At this time, Noise Marie, Miranda, Kanda and Lavi appeared at the other side of the Noah. Seeing that they were surrounded on both sides, Road mock saluted Sakura and waved her hand, making a portal.

"Onee-chan, I guess we'll have to find another time to take you back with us!" her eyes took on a sadistic glint "I want to play dress up with you." she half-stepped into the portal before blowing a kiss in Allen's direction.

"Shame we didn't get to see your full potential. You better be ready for next time though." he stepped into the portal, and the last Sakura saw of him was the end of his curly ponytail disappearing into the dark purple portal before it swallowed both parties up.

The backup group rushed to Allen, Lenalee and Sakura and supported them as Michel walked out from behind the rock.

"Good job, Michel-san. We wouldn't have made it if you didn't call for backup." Sakura smiled tiredly and slumped on Lavi.

The redhead raised an eyebrow so high it was almost obscured by his bangs that were falling over his forehead. He gave her a questioning look before saying one word.

"Onee-chan?"

Sakura huffed, jabbed him in the chest and then handed him the Innocence before finally succumbing into unconsciousness from blood loss.

* * *

When the kunoichi woke up again, she was snuggled comfortable in a warm bed.

'Ah, so I'm not dead...' Suddenly remembering the events before she fainted, she sat up quickly before cushioning her head with her hand due to the dizziness that made her very queasy.

"You have a concussion." was the curt reply that she got when she groaned in pain and confusion. Looking up, she spied the pearly-eyes ANBU playing shoji (sp?) with Shikamaru.

"I see." she replied quietly, thinking.

Shikamaru looked up at his female teammate and moved a piece. "What are you thinking about, Sakura?"

Not directly answering his question, Sakura reversed the situation by asking him a question. "On your missions, have any of you ever encountered a Noah?"

This piqued Shikamaru's attention. He looked once at Neji before answering. "Yea, we have in fact. He was strong, and so was his friend. They were ...troublesome, to say the least."

Sakura lifted her head suddenly, and instantly regretted it. Before saying anything, she lifted a hand that glowed green to her head, and within 30 seconds, got rid of her 'troublesome' concussion. Resuming the conversation, she asked a question once more. "Did you know their names?"

This time, Neji replied. '' Lulu Bell and Sheril Kamelot."

Sakura recognized the last name but didn't bother bringing light to it. "I encountered one too...and..." not knowing how to continue her sentence, she decided to bring something else up. "Do you remember Akatsuki? That one member, with all the stitches and gray skin?"

Shikamaru tenses slightly, "Kakuzu. The one that killed Asuma." there was a faint trace of sadness, but Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and continued.

"Didn't the Noah have a similar aura to Kakuzu?"

Before any of the other two occupants of the room could reply, Lenalee opened the door with a hand of fresh flowers.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! You're awake!" quickly, the dark haired girl walked in and sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed while putting and arranging the flowers in a vase.

Giggling slightly, she opened her mouth to talk again. "Bak sent you these. He's taken quite a liking to you after you made that trip there to run an errand." She smiled slyly. "I have to say, since meeting you, he's gotten over his stalker-ish crush on me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggled also as she stepped out of the bed. "He's a sweet person." She turned to Neji and Shikamaru, "Out, the both of you! I need to change!"

Once the boys left, Lenalee helped Sakura re-bandage the wounds she couldn't reach. "Has Allen-kun been discharged yet?"

Lenalee supported Sakura as the rosette haired woman got up shakily. "Yes, but of course, he is training with Kanda and Link." Both girls shook their head at the males. Leading Sakura out of the room, the duo made their way through the Black Order to the training grounds. Once there, they greeted the other observers.

Looking around the area, they sat next to Miranda, Noise Marie and Chaoji, and Lavi. Sakura dangled her legs over the sunken training grounds and watched as the three people dodged, attacked and argued.

Something was not sitting right with the kunoichi. But she really couldn't do anything about it because it involved the Noah Family, and to confirm her suspicions meant meeting the members again. And that was something that she didn't want to do anytime soon. The last encounter had shaken her. Those...people were strange, but gave off a powerful vibe. Sure she wasn't in the best of shape when they first met but she was positive that they were strong. From what she heard from the other exorcists there was 13 of them including the Earl. All the Noah had been awakened and the Black Order branches were all on high alert for possible attacks. Footsteps from behind the group startled Sakura from her own thoughts. Komui was walking towards them with a serious expression on his face. Reever accompanied him.

"A meeting between the Black Order Branches has been called. We are going into the beginning stages of preparing for the Holy War."

Sakura placed her hands in her lap and fought against the urge to scream.

* * *

Wow. I had a hard time ending that chapter. Like, majorly. I sat there and stared for 20 minutes. Thinking. XD

How do you guys like the new format I'll be using for my stories? After reading a lot of other fanfiction, I realized that my story beginnings were wayy to cluttered. So...yeah. I'll be coming out with something new soon (hopefully).

**Also: I am working on the next chapter to Obscured Dawn**

**:D  
**

Review please, and thank you for reading!


End file.
